ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Users and Fan Fiction: United
These are the heroes of the story. * The New Dan - A Genetericaly Modified Galvan. Often is, well, random. * Kirby Mason - A thirteen year old who wields the Omnitrix 3.0. He always dreamed too be a hero when he was little, and now is. * Lord Gemini *neutral* - He is the husband of Lady Aries. He isn't really a villian, but most of his intentions are evil. * Dylan Jones - Wielder of the Infinitrix. He is around 5 ft., 11 inch. * Kurt Negason - A Human wields the Gataronitrix. He has had lots of watches, with the Gataronitrix being the current. * Stan Rumin - A Human who wields the Omnimizer. He is a plumber that is one rank ahead of Ben. * Noah Segurason - A boy who wields The Matrix.Has a recognizable GIR on his shirt, from Invader Zim. * Wildpup the Vulpimancer - A baby Vulpimancer, possibly related to Wildmutt's baby form. * Tommy Twelvis - A thirteen year old boy who wields the Twelvtrix. Goes by the nickname 'T-12'. * Ryan the Pyronite - A Pyronite with the Heattrix. * Kristen - AML F7-001, more commonly known as "Kristen", is the protagonist of the KrisTen series. * Toklo - A Highbreed from the planet Augstaka. He is like any Highbreed, but was mutated by the Omnitrix. These are the villians of the story. * Krosskothen - A Glasol, a mix between a Absol and a Glaceon from Pokemon. He isunknown if he is a rare, a legendary, or just a normal pokemon, but it is known he can't be caught with a Pokeball. * Survivefan23 - Survivefan23, nicknamed Bull Megazord, is a villian who collects Ben 10, Transformers, and other toys. When not doing evil crimes, he is often playing with these toys. * Rob Macaroni - A assasin.He always carries a gun and knife with him. He has a special goldfish he talks too when he is confused, mad, and other related emotions. * Lord Gemini *neutral* - He is the husband of Lady Aries. He isn't really a villian, but most of his intentions are evil. * The Phantom - ??? * Andromeda - ??? * Weegee - A 13 year old.Is very strong due to playing Football and Baseball. * Nevassio - ??? * Narutosasuke124 - A ninja student in training.He is being trained by Brian(who isnt in the movie).He was originally a good student, but after being tempted to come with the villians he joins them. * Octogax - An enemy with very strong powers who bares relationship's to Vilgax and a squid. The Users team up with their fan fiction's to defeat villians from destroying the world. Weegee was meeting up with other villians, like usual. This time it was Krosskothen and Bull Megazord. Bull Megazord was at times a serious threat, but only when not playing with his toys. Krosskothen was an unpredictable Glasol. These villians would be..usefull too Weegee. They brought some.. unsuspected, lets say, guest. It was Narutosasuke and Rob Macaroni. Weegee and Rob weren't best friends, but they were good enough of friends too try and take over the world together. Naruto wasn't best of friends with Weegee, either. Now that they had all met up, they plotted to take over the world like usual. Suddenly, Kirby Mason came in. He was immediatly shot away from the villians, accidently hitting the Random Page button, sending him to a different page. All of them together would be too powerfull. Kirby went of too find Toklo, Ryan, Kristen, Tommy, and Noah. After Kirby told them about the gathering of the villians, it wasn't too hard to convince them to help. Kirby also had the unexpected assistance of Stan, Kurt, and Dylan. The group went off too fight the villians, but they were still too powerfull. They needed the help of a creative mind to scetch down some weapons for them. They knew exactly who. Dan. They went off on a journey to find Dan, witch could probally lead them all over the wiki. Paper, you can write this.However, dont make them find Dan yet. Category:Movies Category:Episodes about Users Category:Rob Macaroni